


Two Littles Fight

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: What to do when two age regressors start fighting together?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183
Kudos: 133





	Two Littles Fight

**Author's Note:**

> |An Agere story where Tubbo snaps at Tommy, makes him slip on accident plus feels guilty about it. CG! Quackity & Jack
> 
> Requested by: rubyisntit |

-“Hwery is mines!” Tubbo wrapped his arms around a white cow plushie with black polka dots around it. -“I acwually care about it and nut like you!” He glared over at his best friend. -“Nikki made a mistake giving it to chu!”

Tommy sighed, stepping infront of his best friend. -“Tubs please.. Give it back..” He pleaded with the most gentle possible voice he could manage to make but, stepped back at the mention of Nikki. -“No- she didn't-!” He shouted angrily, as tears appeared in his baby blue eyes.

-“She did! No one even likes chu!” The little brunette smiled proudly as he sat down on a chair hugging the plush tightly close to his chest.

That was the last drop of tea for the little blonde to break into a river of tears, and right into little space.

-“What's going on here?” Quackity sighed, taking a step infront of the two Snowchesterians littles, Jack being besides him.

-“T-ubs is being a m-eanie.. And told me.. every-one hates me.. And wn't..give m-e hwery.. ” Tommy sobbed into his caregiver's arms.

-“Is that so..?” Quackity hugged the young teenager, running his fingers through his hair softly. -“What do you think about this Jack?”

Jack shook his head. -“That this is completely unacceptable.” He looked up at his little one, being Tubbo. -“Tubbo say sorry to Tommy and give him Henry back.”

-“No!” Tubbo pouted crossing his arms together, hiding the cow plush behind him. 

-“If you don't, then I won't make you a new green house with bees and flowers.” Jack crossed his arms looking disapprovingly at his little. 

-“Chu wouldn't..!” Tubbo mumbled, looking down at the floor. -“I just don't wanna.. He p-erfers discs over me..”

His caregiver's eyes then soften down a bit. -“Oh.. Honey..” Jack smiled a little. -“Tommy actually doesn't.. Does he Quackity..?”

-“Not at all” Quackity smiled before looking down at Tommy. -“Toms right that you don't care about the discs more than you care about Tubs..?” 

Tommy looked over at his best friend with a huge smile. -“Nope! Tubs more important!”

Tubbo's eyes then widen before they went back to his normal soft stare. -“I'm sorry, Tommy..” He walked up to his best friend giving him his cow plushie back. 

Tommy smiled understandably. -“I'm sorry to, Tubs” He hugged his little partner in crimes. 

And they both really were.


End file.
